


Playing in Thirds

by QuietlyPondering



Series: Short Drabbles & Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Ghost Mention, Light Angst, M/M, Pensive, Wistful, death mention, up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyPondering/pseuds/QuietlyPondering
Summary: The abandoned music room plays beautiful music - and Virgil is truly entranced. A reverent craft of musical melancholy.





	Playing in Thirds

There’s a ghost in the abandoned music room, they say.

But Virgil’s still a sceptic.

The music that comes from it is far too beautiful - far too sad - to be a ghost.

They say he was an artist. A musician at heart, a boy who just wanted to be heard. They say he died lonely, playing in thirds.

But Virgil can’t help listening, melancholic harmonies drift from the window and out through the hall. He smiles. He wonders - who plays for the lonely? Who sings for the weak?

He plucks up the courage, one day, as the sun sets on red brick houses and rain-wet streets. He peers into the room, with bated breath, and sees a lonely silhouette at the piano. And Virgil smiles.

The figure stops - abruptly - and Virgil blinks out of a trance.

_“Hello?”_

A voice echoes like a breeze through a meadow full of daffodils.

Virgil stumbles backwards - _“I’m sorry, I just… You’re very good at, uh, piano…”_

_“…Thank you.”_

There’s a pause, and Virgil stumbles over a farewell and leaves as the sun crests over the horizon. The figure smiles - pensive, and possibly at peace.

Virgil will return a day later, full of quiet laughter and half-sung lyrics.

There’s a ghost in the abandoned music room, they say.

But perhaps he’s less lonely than they think.


End file.
